Dred Opress Wiki
Dred Opress history- As a child dred lived on the planet mandalore, the capital city of Sundari. As a boy he heard stories from his friends that a man who was so evil would come one day to destroy there way of life. Dred didnt believe in such rumor. Dred and his friends heard there would be a parade honoring the queen Satine. there his friends cheered not knowing dred's life would change forever that day. During the parade a mandalorian Death Watch leader known as Pre Vizsla confronted Queen Satine to stop making mandalore a weak nation before it meets its end to the hands of invaders. One of the queens guards opend fire on the Death Watch resulting in a horrific firefight. Dred ran not knowing if he was to live or die. Dred fell in the terrified crowd as a grenade rolled towards him. In fear he couldnt bring himself to move, Pre Vizsla jumed in the crowed and grabbed dred using his jetpack to escape the blast. Pre Vizsla had dred and orderd a full retreat back to there hideout. As the death Watch arrived at there hideout Dred thanked Pre Vizsla for saving his life. Pre Vizsla told dred Death Watch are always here to help the people of mandalore. He later gave dred a choice, he could leave and return home or stay with Death Watch his true family. Dred after a day of thinking he confronted the man who saved him, the so called evil one who would destroy mandalore, and told Vizsla he would stay. Years gone bye Dred proved himself a warrior among his brothers and sisters. Dred continued to engage in many battles with the new mandalorian government and lost many of his brothers and sisters but won many battles. Hoping to impress his so called step father the hero who saved him from the horrific firefight, he could never gain his attention in battle. Dred began to see Pre Vizsla favored his lieutenant Bo-Katan a female mandalorain and Vizsla right hand. Dred was angerd to not be noticed by his hero, but he was a obedient soldier and did not question it. Later that night Vizsla entered Dred's tent and told him to live by this code that "Only the strong shall lead" and told dred he was proud of him and left. Vizsla came back and told dred that there is a special mission to bring two Sith lords to camp named Darth Maul and Savage Opress. Dred brought the two to camp as Vizsla requested. Dred then attented the meeting between Vizsla and the sith lords. The sith lords agreed to help secure mandalore for Death Watch. Finally dred was eager to restore order to his home, they won the peoples hearts by staging criminals to invade mandalore and the Death Watch secured the peoples mind and hearts. with the government under control Pre Vizsla orderd Death Watch to betray the two sith and lock them away, but the two sith knew of vizsla plan and escaped. Dred was by vizsla side when the two sith lords walked in the throne room. Guns pointed at the two. Darth Maul challegend Pre Vizsla to a dual to rightfully rule Death Watch and mandalore. Dred looked at vizsla to answer the challenge, and vizsla answerd with his sword. the two clashed in a heated battle, but in the end maul was victorious and before beheading Pre Vizsla, Vizsla said his last words to dred-"Only the strong may lead" and was killed by maul's hand. Maul then gave himself the title of leader of Death Watch. Dred kneeld Category:Image wiki templates